Kisses and Cream (A Collection of Evie & Carlos Oneshots)
by GnarlySkies
Summary: "Kissing him reminded me of eating ice cream for the first time. It was cold, sweet, and it gave me a headache…" A cute little read about Evie trying to jump out of the friend-zone. (Evie/Carlos) A collection of CarVie one shots because they're just too cute!
1. Kisses and Cream

_"_ _Kissing him reminded me of eating ice cream for the first time. It was cold, sweet, and it gave me a headache…"_

 _COLD_

Everyone has this preconceived idea of who I am, even him. The idea that pretty and dumb go hand in hand is insulting, to say the least. Crossing each other's paths was inevitable, considering we both took upper-level classes. I'm surprised we hadn't spoken to each other since the Isle. He's so quiet, it was almost impossible to get him to speak to me. But when I did, I couldn't let him stop. His voice reminded me of home. (Crazy, I know right?) His words came out in waves, some soft and slow, others loud and quickly. The boy was like a deer in the headlights, despite the black and white hair. (A skunk, maybe?) Freckles were spread across his face, near his nose, and on his cheeks. He resembled a dalmatian. It was kind of adorable. The more I spoke to him, I began to realize how out of touch I truly was with other kids my age. Being castle schooled definitely didn't help me at all. He told me his name is Carlos and that he already knew who I was, which didn't come as a shock. Almost everyone knows who the new girl is, but this was Auradon. We were all new.

* * *

 _SWEET_

Ever since introducing himself to me, Carlos started to sit next to me in most of our classes together. I didn't mind it. It's not like I have a million friends. For a smart guy, Carlos is very forgetful. I think I've lent him my entire pencil pouch and haven't received a single one back. I caught myself staring at him a little too often during our advanced science in magic lecture, which made me question something: Do I have a crush on him? My first crush on a boy who isn't a prince? Shrugging it off, I began to pack up my things before class ended.

"Hey, Evie?" He said, reaching for something.

Carlos pulls out a brand new pack of pencils. They are fancy and mechanical, too. My cheeks turn rosier than the blush I put on this morning. It's a sweet gesture and I wasn't expecting it. I tell him it's not a big deal, even though it really is. He insists, sticking them further out for me to grab. I reach for them and for a moment our hands touch. Electricity zips through my entire body. I really do like this kid.

Months go by and liking Carlos gets harder. Mal and Jay always make slick comments about it but he's so buried in his tech work, he doesn't even realize what they're saying. We actually got paired together for a project, which made things even more difficult for me. He came over to Mal and I's dorm so we could finish it. Luckily, she wasn't there to make fun of me or drop hints. We had to come up with our own renewable magic resource to help reduce Auradon's carbon footprint. I hadn't realized how much time had passed. When I had finished the lab report, I asked Carlos if he wanted to go to the dining hall with me. I waited for a reply. I turned around to find him slouched over on my bed with his head buried in a book. I smiled to myself before placing my blanket over him. Our door opened and Mal entered just as I finished covering Carlos.

" _Aw_ , your boyfriend is out like a light." She giggled.

" _Maaal_ , he's had a long day. We both have." I tell her.

"Ugh, I know. I'm just kidding but seriously, when are you gonna let him know?"

"I don't know, okay?" My tone gets sharp. "I don't wanna ru—

"Ruin the friendship. I know, Evie. But sooner or later, he's gonna find out or it'll be too late."

Mal had a point. I really did have feelings for Carlos and none if matters if I don't act on them. I made a mental note that day. The next time Carlos and I were together, I would just tell him. I had to or let my feelings eat away at me.

* * *

 _HEADACHE_

Yeah, so the whole 'next time' thing terrified me. I had ample opportunities to tell Carlos how I feel about him but every single time, I wimped out. It got to the point where I had begun to avoid him. I moved seats in the class. I left my locker quickly, and almost always passed up opportunities to sit with him for meals. Everyone knows the friend zone is a scary place to be. The only thing popping into my head was: What if he doesn't like me back? I would ruin our entire friendship and we have such good thing going.

My dorm felt like the only place I could go without feeling like exploding. I flung the door open to find Jay and Mal waiting for me. Ignoring the both of them, I threw myself onto my bed and let out a loud sigh.

A short "Ugh," comes out of my mouth after sitting up to look at them.

"Evie, what did you do to Carlos?" Mal asks.

"He thinks you hate him!" Jay chimes in.

"I had to avoid him, guys. My little heart feels like it's gonna explode every time I get near him."

Jay laughs and I throw a pillow right at his stomach. He doubles over, flipping his middle finger up at me. My heart sinks. I didn't expect for this to happen. I definitely don't want Carlos to think I hate him.

"So, what do I do?" I asked, leaning back onto my mattress. My eyes were locked on the ceiling.

"You have to tell him. Ghosting him is just making things worse." Mal told me.

After going back and forth, I finally came to my senses. I went to Carlos' dorm to see if he was there. To my surprise, he was working on something. I knocked on the already open door. He turned back before completely turning around looking astonished. I shut the door behind myself.

"Evie, hey?" Carlos' faced turned pale, almost illuminating the freckles around his eyes.

I took a few steps forward, awkwardly sitting next to his desk. My palms began sweating profusely. He was stationed at his desk, typing something. I started to fumble with my skirt, not sure of what to say.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you, 'Los."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Is everything okay with us?" He asked, reaching a stopping point with his work.

"Mhm. Everything is good." I said, through gritted teeth. "I just need you to know something."

"Okay?" Carlos sits next to me on his bed, taking my hand into his.

My heart begins to beat a mile a minute. I know he feels every ounce of sweat on my hands right now. Looking up at him, I see the sheer terror in his eyes. He looks ready for just about the worst news ever. God, I didn't even realize how close we were until I looked up. There was maybe an inch of space between us. Awkwardly tilting my head to the side, I gave him another look before doing the unthinkable. I kissed him.

To my amazement, he kissed me back. My heart began to flutter. Feeling more relaxed, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he circled my waist, closing the gap between us. His lips were cold and sweet, the opposite of my sticky gloss covered lips. My hands wandered up to his hair, quickly running a hand through before pulling away. I felt a little bit light headed.

A very confused Carlos managed to utter an "Um, what?"

"I like you, 'Los." I finally confessed. A weight nearly lifted itself off my chest.

Carlos didn't say anything. For a moment he just looked at me. I've ruined it, oh my god. This is it. He beings to speak and I tense up at the thought of him friend-zoning me.

"Evie, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to admit that?" He says, finally.

All I can do is laugh. I've stressed myself out about this boy and he already knew I had a crush on him. Carlos suggests we go get ice cream from the dining hall and I agree. On our way there, he takes a hold of my hand. I don't ask him anything else. He kisses my cheek, and I know other people see him do it. He doesn't care and I love it.

"I never thought I'd get to date a princess."

"Date? We haven't even been on one?" I say, chuckling.

"Let me take you on one. We can go to the planetarium. It'll be cool." He says, twirling me around.

I know for a fact people are looking at us now. I don't even care. I kiss Carlos right on the lips in the corridors of Auradon Prep. He doesn't question it either. When we get to the dining hall, he gets plain vanilla ice cream and I get the swirled kind. After two bites, I get a brain freeze. While rubbing my thumb on the roof of my mouth, I can't help but lock eyes with 'Los. I don't know what I was so scared of. He's the sweetest thing for me.


	2. Snow in Auradon

**Snow In Auradon**

 **Summary: It's Christmas Break at Auradon Prep. Everyone has plans to enjoy their time off together. With social media showing Evie what a fabulous time everyone is having, it gives her the courage to go after what she wants.**

* * *

I've never seen snow before. Evil Queen always told me that snow didn't exist and I just couldn't believe her. I had seen so many television shows from Auradon with beautiful princesses throwing snowballs and catching flakes on their tongues. What I would give to just see a snowflake.

I finished my hundredth brush stroke and laid my crystallized blue hairbrush onto my vanity.

The girl I see looking back at me through the mirror is beautiful. I don't know how Evil Queen gets her hands on name brand makeup but it does wonders. She always wants me to be dolled up, like a princess. My left hand reaches out for the blue brush, certain that I don't look good enough to leave my room yet. It's weird. Leaving my room never felt real. After so many years of castle-schooling, I thought I'd be stuck here forever. Setting the brush down, I swivel to grab my phone.

 _Princestagram: (1) New post from TheCarlosDeville_

My feed is pretty much selfies and full outfit pictures I get Mal to take for me. I wish they'd rename the app. Although I do love Princes, it'd be nice to get some female representation or is that _too_ much to ask? I'll ask Ben about it.

Scrolling through my news feed, I see pictures of everyone enjoying their Christmas break in Auradon. The snow is beautiful. That's what I want. I want to see the snow. I'm only on the Isle to get the last of my things before going back to brave the cold weather. A small _buzzzz_ erupts from my phone and my head drops to see what's going on.

 _TheCarlosDeville: "idk what's colder, my game or the field. ;)"_

I can nearly feel my heart beating out of my chest. Carlos. He's such a sweetheart. My feed shows a photo of him and Jay on the tourney field. It's covered in a white sheet. Both of them are in their uniforms, tongues out, catching snowflakes. My cheeks fill with heat while a twinge of jealousy seethes through me. _I should be there, ugh. This isn't fair._

After getting everything ready, I rush out the door, hoping not to see my mother. I don't wanna say goodbye to her. Ever since I had the chance to leave the castle, I try my hardest not to spend too much time there. Mal offered to give me a ride back to the Isle since Ben was already coming to get here, discreetly obviously.

"Aren't you SO excited for winter, Mal? We can have snow and hot chocolate! _Oh, Mal!_ I'll get to have my first marshmallow!" My excitement spills out unexpectedly.

"I know, I know, Evie. You can do all of those things… with Carlos." She says, occupied with holding Ben's hand.

"Um.." My cheeks burn red. "N-no. I couldn't ask him to do that."

Mal continues to scold me for not taking more chances with 'Los. Of course I want to experience so many things with him but not too soon. We're all adjusting to Auradon and I don't wanna complicate things. We're still trying to get through our first semester.

"Evie, trust me. Carlos will appreciate you taking charge. Guys like that sort of thing." Ben chimes in.

"But I just… I don't wanna ruin our friendship." I say.

When we finally get to Auradon, I spend almost five minutes primping myself before stepping out onto campus. Mal drops her things off in our dorm and rushes out the door to be with Ben. I begin unpacking my winter clothes.

 _(1) Direct Message from TheCarlosDeville: "are you back on campus yet? I can't wait to see you!"_

I can't help but smile at the message. I know he doesn't mean it the way I want him to but it's still something. Running to the mirror, I run a hand through my curls before snapping a quick selfie to send him.

 _MakeupByEvie: "let's hang out later? :)"_

My palms begin to gain moisture. _Oh goodness._ I guess this is how I have to make my move. Mal and Ben are right. I mean, isn't that how they ended up together? I'd love to be able to be Carlos's girlfriend without ruining our friendship and the squad. _I'll figure it out._

After fumbling through all my clothes, I finally settle on a blue sweater dress. My booties are maybe 2 inches high but that's okay. The faux fur earmuffs I made before break will bring it all together. My phone buzzes and I throw my phone down when I realize it's Carlos again.

 _Why am I so afraid of these feelings?_ My heart races as I take another step to pick up my phone. What am I so afraid of? _Evie, pull yourself together._ Throwing my hair over my shoulder, I grab my phone and see the new message:

 _(1) Direct Message from TheCarlosDeville: meet me on the tourney field in 10 and bring those earmuffs you made! It's so cold."_

He remembered the earmuffs. _Oh. My. Gosh._ There's no way he doesn't feel the same way. _Maybe I'm reading way too much into this._ I don't know. I snatch my bag from the wall and head out to the tourney field.

Snow crunches with every step I take around campus. It's breathtaking. Who would've thought a girl from the Isle would be standing in a winter wonderland right now? My fingers are so cold and my mittens aren't as thick as they need to be. As I approach the tourney field, I see a spike of black and white hair waiting for me. Carlos has his back turned to me. I stop a few feet away, grabbing my phone to do a quick touch up in the camera before I come face to face with him.

The field is so empty. Snow keeps falling and sticking to my eyelashes. Although there are a few footprints, probably Carlos's, it's mostly pristine. It's like a giant white sheet cake with white fondant topping it all off. It's amazing. Approaching the bleachers, I watch Carlos turn around. His cheeks and nose are gleaming red. He has to be so cold. I walk a little faster, taking seat next to him in the stands.

"You know tourney season is over, right?" I say, elbowing his side.

Carlos puts a hand over his side and chuckles. He's wearing his red leather jacket over his uniform. You'd think he'd be smart enough to wear a hat and gloves but 'Los doesn't think sometimes. Oh, the irony.

"Oh, you can't tell me that me and Jay don't look good in that picture? It's already got so many likes." He starts to laugh, looking up into my eyes.

I can't tell what he's looking for on my face. _Can he tell that I'm losing my mind? Does he know how I feel?_ _Did he call me out here to properly friend zone me?_ His eyes tear away and I feel a question bubble up my throat.

"So, why did you want me to come out here?"

"Mal told me you'd never seen snow." Carlos rests his hand on the empty bleacher seat.

"I mean, I've seen it now."

"I just wanted to do something special for you, Evie. I know the Isle sucks and I just wanted you to see this amazing thing with me. Plus, I have something for you."

Carlos slides his hand away and reaches for his gym bag. Turning back around, he's holding a little brown bag. Snow starts to fall, slowly and a slight breeze rolls by. I slide my hands under my thighs to keep them warmer.

When he turns back around, his nose is bright red. I slip one hand out and place it over his nose. A tiny laugh bubbles up and out of this boy. His freckles nearly pop off his face. _I love it._ It's so adorable, so _Carlos_. Moving my hands away, he unravels this brown paper bag. Underneath it there is a bag of marshmallows. I can almost feel my eyes grow wide. My hands slip out from under my thighs and rest on top of his as he opens the bag.

I pop one into my mouth and the gooey thing melts instantly. Fluffy, chewy, soft, and amazing. I can't even stop myself from grabbing another. Carlos won't take his eyes off of me. _Oh God, he probably thinks I'm eating like a goblin._

"You like them?" Carlos asks, chewing on one.

"Mhmm," I manage to mumble.

We sit a little while longer in silence, our mouths and bellies full of delicious marshmallows. I don't know what I should say to him. This moment is so perfect. I don't think I can ruin it.

"It's getting a colder, you wanna head back?" He asks.

"Not yet. I just need to get a picture for the 'gram."

Grabbing a marshmallow from the bag, I hold it out in front of me while Carlos positions his phone for a selfie. We're cheek to cheek with this little fluff ball in front of us. He starts to count down and without thinking, I press my lips against his cheek. For a moment, he doesn't say anything. Maybe I freaked him out. He reaches his phone out again to take another photo. I stay calm and just smile cheek to cheek with Carlos.

In a swift motion, his head turns and his lips brush against mine, so sticky, chalky, and sweet. I know he's already taken the photo but I kiss him again, anyway. His phone drops to the bleachers and his arms are now around me, hugging me closer. Our noses are so cold. Pulling away, I watch the marshmallow residue separate from our lips.

"What was that for?" Slightly lightheaded, I hug Carlos a little tighter.

"I've always wanted this, Evie. You and this day. I've thought about it since the day you told me your mom said snow doesn't exist."

My little blue heart almost leapt out of my chest. He's thought this through? What was I so worried about? Instead of ruining the moment, I grab his hand and walk back to the dorms with him and when we reach my door, Carlos kisses my cheek and wishes me a goodnight.

Finishing my hundredth brush stroke before bed, I check my phone to see I've been tagged in a new photo:

 _Princestagram: (1) New post from TheCarlosDeville: MakeupByEvie there's snow-body I'd rather be with.._


	3. Gatsbying (Part 1) UPDATED

The floor shakes underneath my sneakers as music booms through the house. Punch in hand, I slide through the crowd of partygoers. All of them are moving to the music so easily. Why can't I just be like them? The pit of my stomach rumbles at the thought of having to talk to a stranger right now. My eyes move through the sea of people looking for her. I hope she's here. I did all of this for her. I just need her to notice that.

Ben was nice enough to let me use one of the older castles in Auradon for this party. The room is a dark red color from the string lights. It kind of reminds me of Hell Hall… home. It's strangely comforting. Shaking the thought of my mother out of my head, I inch toward Jay and the snack table. He's leaned against the window behind it, looking out on the town. Resting my hand on his shoulder, I watch him turn his head.

"She's not here yet." I say, sliding next to him.

"But she will be, dude. Lighten up." He hands me his cup, then proceeds to throw his hair into a top knot.

"This is the third party I've thrown, Jay. She didn't come to either before. Why would she come now?" I ask, handing back the cup.

"Look, I invited her. She told me she would be here. You know how she is. She's probably doing her makeup." Jay turns to face me. "You have to make your move tonight, little Gatsby."

"Don't call me—

"Nope. You earned that name all on your own with these parties, 'Los."

Leaning into the window frame, I look out on Auradon. The sky is purple and blue cotton candy clouds. Little white stars like confetti sit in-between it all. Maybe I don't need to throw these huge parties to grab her attention. It's not like she notices me now, though. Her attention is always on some handsome prince that will give her all these great gifts and make huge promises. I don't know what I could give her. Neither of us come from money but if I could, I'd give her the entire kingdom. She deserves it. Being with her makes me feel at home.

Moving my eyes from the sky, I look down at the front door of the castle. There are people waiting in line to get in. I hear girls begging Ben to let them in. It makes me chuckle. There's a small pause in their conversation and then I hear her. I'd know that giggle anywhere. It's Evie. She hands her invitation to Ben before waltzing in with a girl that I'm sure is Mal.

Setting my drink in the windowsill, I hug Jay before fixing myself up. Arriving at the bathroom, I see there's already a line. I don't have time to wait. She'll be up here any second. I shove my way to the front and tug on the bathroom door. Annoyed partygoers scowl at me but I shrug them off. If only they knew I'm the one who's throwing this whole thing. The door finally swings open and out walks Chad and some girl. I should be shocked but I can't be worried right now. I rush in and shut the door. After splashing cold water on my face, I look into the mirror. The boy staring back is freckle faced and terrified. My hair is damp from the humidity.

"You can do this, Carlos." I repeat it over and over until I actually believe it.

I apply one small bit of chapstick before walking back into the crowd of bodies. Jay is talking to some girl at the snack table. Should I search for Evie or find Mal? Looking toward the window, I see Jay holding the girl's waist. Why can't I be confident like that? I push through the crowd, trying to find that blue hair. Instead, I find myself bombarded by Mal. She grabs me by the arm and moves me to a quieter part of the castle.

"Tonight's the night, kiddo." She pushes a few strands of hair away from her face.

"I know, Mal. I know."

"She's here, so what are you waiting for?" Mal grabs my shoulders. "You've got this."

We walk back to the crowd arm in arm until she slips away to find Jay. Anxiety is tearing my mind apart. What if she doesn't wanna see me? What if she's with some prince? What if she doesn't feel the same way? Pushing through the crowd, I see familiar faces but not the one I want. She's here but where?

Music is ringing in my ears and people are shouting the lyrics so loudly, I can barely think. I shut my eyes and breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth. Opening them back up, I see a girl barreling toward me. She falls to the ground along with me. People shove us back and forth before someone reaches a hand to help us both up. As I stand to dust myself off, I realize the girl is Jane.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, taking her away from the crowd.

"I couldn't miss out on one of the best parties this semester." She yells. "Everyone keeps telling me about the person throwing them. What's their name?"

"Gatsby, like from the book."

"Yeah, yeah. I couldn't miss out on a little piece of Auradon Prep history." Her smile is almost as big as her heart.

"History?" Her statement shocks me a little. "What's so historical about a party?"

"Gatsby, whoever they are, has thrown like 2 parties before and this one is probably one of the best and biggest to happen at Auradon Prep. And rumor has it, they're not even a Royal family member. Finding out their identity would be legendary."

While I'm pleased to know that people think I'm some sort of icon, I need to get information about Evie. Jane is so sweet and I'm sure she'd do anything to help me. I wish I could tell her that I _AM_ Gatsby, but that might blow my plan.

"I wonder why Gatsby throws these crazy parties.." Jane says, examining me.

"Have you ever read the book, Jane?" I smile, hoping to get her to drop whatever suspicion she has. "Jay Gatsby throws the parties in hopes that Daisy will come."

Her eyes light up. Perfect. She starts to go on about how it's incredibly romantic and it makes me feel so good to hear her say it. After her gushing, I finally ask her if she's seen Evie. Of course, the last time she saw her, she was with some Prince. Perfect. Jane gives me the world's biggest, mushiest hug and runs back to her friends.

Making my fourth round of the castle, I see Jay again with the same girl. We make eye contact for a moment. He shakes his head and at this point, I'm ready to call the whole thing off. She's probably gone off with some Prince and not even thinking of me. Sulking back toward the snack table, I grab a few chips and pop them in my mouth. Worst. Night. Ever. I begin to rack my brain with ideas for the next party. It has to be bigger and way better. Her invitation has to be personalized. I want her to know that Gatsby wants her here. I _need_ her here.

My sulking is ruined after about five minutes when I'm nearly trampled by Mal. Her eyes are wild, almost emerald green. She seems furious.

"Carlos, she's trying to leave! She's outside right now! You have to go get her! Ben is doing his best to stall!" Her sentences are jumbled up and hard to hear.

"What? What happened?" I feel the anxiety guiding itself back up to my brain.

"She was with some Prince kid and he was being such a jerk and then Chad got involved. You just have to stop her! She's downstairs near the front gate!" Mal grabs my arm and shoves me toward the staircase.

Thank God for tourney because my legs are flying down the stairs. My body doesn't feel real. None of this feels real. People are littered outside, sitting and having conversations, waiting for their friends, and some uninvited guests are still trying to get in.

I see her. Her blue hair is so easy to spot. Ben is standing between her and Chad. Everyone is arguing. People are gathered around with their phones out, recording. Others are watching from a far. Some other guy is there. I can't tell who he is but I wish he'd leave. He's taller than me, bigger than me, probably nicer looking too. Running up to the commotion, I try to figure out what to say to her.

" _CHAD!_ If you are gonna fight, you need to leave." My voice echoes through the empty streets.

"Carlos? Tell Evie to get a better looking guy to try and make me jealous." He snickers.

"What?" My eyes grow wide and lock with hers.

"Chad, we're not happening! Give it up!" Evie yells, throwing her hair into a bun.

"So I was just a rebound?" The pretty boy finally speaks.

My head swirls at all the controversy happening right now. I want to be mad at her. I want to scream at her. How could she do this? Is Chad telling the truth?

"Guys, _GUYS!_ " Ben finally gets them quiet.

He delegates the pretty boy to go back inside. Chad starts to walk away. There's a loud bang and I see he's kicked a trash can over. Ben runs over to talk to him, leaving me alone with Evie.

"…who was that guy?" I finally ask.

"He was just a friend.. sort of?" She shrugs, twiddling her thumbs.

Her gaze hits the ground and I can tell she doesn't wanna talk about it. Anger boils up inside of me. How could she do this to me?

"Evie, what is going on?"

"I came with him because he's a Prince and he used to be friends with Chad and I just…"

I've always heard of people blacking out when they get angry but I think that's exactly what is about to happen. I can literally see red. I know there's people around us right now and there's a party going on but I don't care.

"So you need a Prince on your arm to keep your social status up? Is that the only reason you came? So you could make Chad jealous?" I start spouting off at the mouth. "You _know_ I saw him walk out of the bathroom with a totally different girl, _right?_ "

"Los, _seriously? What is your deal?_ " Evie folds her arms over her chest. "What are you even doing here? You never come to parties."

 _"I'M HERE FOR YOU, EVIE!"_ I scream. _"I'VE BEEN THROWING THESE STUPID PARTIES FOR YOU."_

Her face drops and so do her arms. I'm surprised her jaw didn't drop open either. My ears and cheeks are so hot and I can feel the stares of people everywhere but I could care less. My throat is raw but I just keep yelling.

"I've been doing all of this for you, Evie! The parties, the invites, all this lavish, extravagant _bullshit_ has been for you! The first party I thought you'd show and you didn't so I threw another one. You didn't show up to the second one, so I threw this one. Then you show up with another guy to make some _OTHER_ guy jealous. I've been looking for you all night to tell you how I feel and I just—

The stares are getting intense. I turn to face the castle door and see Mal, Jay, and Jane standing at the gate, stunned. My eyes start to well with tears.

Oh, no. She can't see me cry.

None of these people can.


End file.
